Adjusting My Behaviour
by Surgical Rose
Summary: We all know Maria has "temper tantrums", but what happens when she tries to fix it and ends up feeling a completely new, foreign emotion to her?
1. Early Warning Signs

Paramedics and Gabe, go find somewhere to hide! I just saw Maria and something tells me she isn't in a good mood...

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team nor its characters or storylines.

* * *

**Adjustment Series;**

**Book Two; Adjusting My Behaviour**

**By Maria Torres**

**Prologue:**

**Early Warning Signs**

**

* * *

**

*sigh* Hello, Rose. Yes, I can see you reading over my shoulder as I write this. Wha- H-Hey! No, no! Rose! Don't start crying! Please! Huh? What are you trying to say?

...Beginning...

Don't tell me...It's starting again! I thought we finally ended it? Wait! Rose! Don't go!

*sigh* Heh, sorry if I've confused some of you. It's normal for me to talk to myself nowadays. The other paramedics and Gabe have found a new hiding place to hide from my wrath, Tomoe and Hank are always busy and the kid is sat in his cell reading up on some diseases. So that leaves me alone, bored outta my mind, so I decided to keep a journal. Naomi told me that it's a good way to "express one's emotions and inner thoughts".

There's just one problem with that though...I don't have any paper on me, so I'm writing this up on RONI, during Gabe's break and then transferring the files to my USB Stick that is always hanging around my neck. I don't want to take the risk and leave a folder on RONI, only to have Gabe nose around it and learn about my secrets...

You wanna know about Rose? Well, uh...She would always cry a lot, when we were living in the orphanage and she wouldn't eat. But things like the common cold and the stomach bug would put her in critical condition apparently and she wouldn't be able to stand up or move. She'd lay there...Like a rock, for sometimes an hour or up to a week. I saved Rose from a fire in the orphanage, which I had accidently started, but I was the only one who heard Rose screaming from where she was hidden in the orphanage...She kept thanking me over and over. Now she watches over me like a guardian angel! When Rose's ghost approached me for the first time, I didn't recognise her at first. She was only able to say "...Beginning..." Unfortunately I didn't have a clue what she had meant by that until the Rosalia Virus had broken out around Portland. But by then it was kinda too late...

I can also remember talking to Naomi about Rose's ghost, around last week-ish (I'm not very good at remembering specific dates...). Naomi had told me that some ghosts stay to watch over their loved ones or they come back until a specific wish of theirs was carried out, whereas others feel so empty and detached that they move on immediately. She also told me that I had a similar gift to her after that I had shivered and left the room. I remember her telling me about her phone that lets her hear the last words of the dead (What contract does she have anyways? There must be some pretty interesting business calls, when they ask her about all these unknown numbers and she turns round and tells them that they're the voices of the dead that Naomi's had...) Me on the other hand can see ghosts.

Rosalia's first word was "...Beginning..." and she was telling me this until Naomi had uncovered the truth about Rose's death and why she was saying "...Beginning..." The reason for the first time she said it was to try to warn me about the Rosalia Virus that was flying in from Mexico to Portland. After we had delivered the vaccine to most of the families that were suffering with it, I forced Hank to remove the Asclepias Tuberosa immediately!

I don't understand why she's saying it again...Is that the only word she's allowed to say? Or is there something bigger than the Rosalia Virus that's "Beginning"?

* * *

I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but I really wanted to start up another story, that way once I have completed Our Memories, then I can move straight onto working on my "Adjustment Series" which will be like each individual characters aftermath of the Rosalia Virus, as well as displaying my thoughts on the plotholes left behind.


	2. Firey Temper

**Adjustment Series:**

**Book Two:**

**Adjusting My Behaviour**

**By Maria Torres**

**Chapter One:**

**Firey Temper**

**

* * *

**

"_M-Maria! *cough* Maria!"_

_The heat was intensifying. The golden flames desperately clung onto my legs and waist, not wanting to let go. Yet, the small, pale, ghostly girl in the corner was still screaming my name telling me not to give up. Her white face was glistening with tears and corrupted by smears of black ash._

_I didn't think. I lunged at the frail girl and pushed her through the crumbling wall that was behind her and turned her around so that I was to hit the ground first..._

_That's what should've happened. But instead, when I pushed her through the wall, we were in another room, except the flames and heat were much more powerful than before. I fought back the tears and screams of pain that were clambering up my throat._

"_Rose!" I yelled at the girl. No response. I shook her. No response. I shook her harder. Still, no response...Dammit! "Hang on!" I pleaded to Rose, "I'm gonna get you some help!"_

_I moved some of the debris that was in our way and took off my jacket and slung it over Rose's body. Praying to myself silently, I carried Rose in my arms and ran down the stairs. Carefully, I wedged Rose in between two metal cabinets that were far away from the flames. I sprinted to one of the windows that had been smashed open and screamed for help. No response. Hesitantly, I looked down to see that no-one was there. I looked around the room I was in and tried the window on the other side. No response again. No-one was there either._

_The roof above us caved in and engulfed the room in flames. I limped over to the metal cabinets and saw Rose's body lying down, surrounded by blue flowers and golden butterflies. Her dress was covered in blood and her eyes were open, still and lifeless. I struck myself across my face to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But when I opened my eyes the sight was life-scarring. Rose's skin was slowly becoming black and started to peel off in strips; exposing her insides to the ravenous heat. Monarch butterflies started to enter the room and circle her body. The flames tightened its hold on me, as I saw my vision go black._

_I failed...Rose...She's dead. I was supposed to protect her and she's gone...Lost in the flames..._

_Forever..._

_

* * *

_I shot upright from where I was sleeping (the sofa), gasping for breath. I checked my legs and waist for any scars or burns. None were present, thank god! The heat from my fireplace must've made that dream a little **too** vivid. Haha, *cough* *cough* Tch, I better not be coming down with anything, I thought to myself as I carefully peeled- ooh...Not a good word to use, brings back the nasty image...I carefully removed myself from the sofa and went to take an ice cold shower and thoroughly wash myself.

After I had finished my shower, I sat down in front of my mirror and began to style my hair; trying to make sure that the ends doesn't curl under. Once I was satisfied with how my hair looked, I placed the straighter down onto the table and jumped in my seat. I span round and came face to face with...A different ghost. It wasn't Rose. This one was an old man with shoulder-length ink blue hair and a slight hint of stubble. His eyes were blood red, like the kid's. He stood leaning against the wall, his eyes full of pure sorrow and regret. Raising an eyebrow, I opened my mouth to demand want he wanted, but a loud, chesty cough came out instead. The man's eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted together and he yelled, "The Devil...!" and disappeared.

Luckily, I didn't have any other interruptions as I finished getting ready for work. I grabbed my goggles and jacket from the end of the sofa, hopped onto my motorbike and sped out the garage. Rainwater pelted against my skin like bullets, as I sped along the roads, taking sharp turnings, short cuts whenever possible. I sped through an amber light (I hope, or I'm screwed) and some complete jackass sped through and smashed the front of their car into my left leg, the driver's lucky that I didn't see their number plate and the fact that I have a very good balance or they would've had to kiss goodbye their driving license.

I skidded into Resurgam's car park and hopped off my motorbike, wincing in pain and clutching my left leg. Shouldn't be that much of a problem...I'll just deal with it and if it becomes a pain, then I'll get Hank to look at it.

* * *

_Dr. Torres, might I highly recommend that you go see Dr Freebird now, as he has a free slot before his lunch break. New Symptom Observed: Pain in the left leg._

_A small, white tag flashed up on the screen displaying; Pain in the left leg and then disappeared from the screen._

_Crap...This isn't good...But I'll look for it later...Gabe's coming back in five minutes and this needs to get done!_

_

* * *

_

I limped into Resurgam and locked eyes with the smoking twat known as Gabe. The sneakiest, snarkiest and biggest jackass you will **ever** meet. That I can assure you of.

* * *

_Dr. Torres, the sentence "That I can assure you of." Is in complete, may I suggest revising "Fragment"_

_Tch, just shut the hell up RONI and let me write._

_

* * *

_

He carefully observed me with his amber eyes and then cleared his throat.

"Look, I know! I'm soaked. I should've brought a coat or taken a taxi into work. You don't need to spell it out for me!" I snapped at the smirking diagnostician and stormed over to the nurse's cart and grabbed a towel for me to use to dry my hair with. I heard the door open and close behind me and then Gabe's hysterical laughter. I made a mental note to myself "Instant Hysterical Gabe, just add...A **soaking wet CR-S01**! What the hell?"

* * *

_New Memo: "Instant Hysterical Gabe, just add a soaking wet CR-S01. What the hell."_

_Shut __**up**__ RONI!_

_

* * *

_I stood dumbfounded at the confused kid and the Hysterical Gabe that was choking on the smoke of his cigarette in between sniggers of laughter.

"Kid...Your-"I began, before CR-S01 cut me off.

"I'm a little wet, I think...This weather...It's raining, isn't it?" He asked me, with hints of small child-like curiosity in his scarlet eyes.

"A little! Kid! Your wetter than a freshly washed shirt!" Gabe exclaimed, still laughing and choking.

_

* * *

_

_Dr. Torres, the following sentences are-_

_Oh for Christ sake! What point of "Shut up" do you not get RONI?_

_Dr. Torres...There isn't a point in "Shut up" at all, just letters._

_Gah! Y'know, you're really starting to push my buttons!_

_Dr. Torres, humans don't have any buttons, therefore I cannot push something that isn't there._

_*sigh* It's an expression._

_You are incorrect, Dr. Torres. An expression is the same as an emotion. "Push my buttons" is not an emotion that is in my database._

_For love of God! "Push my buttons" comes under the emotions; really freaking pissed off and I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut the hell up! _

_...*Scanning*...No such emotions exist._

_Y'know what, fuck you. (I don't have to take this from her...)_

* * *

I walked over and started to dry off the kid's hair, as his hands were full of today's patient charts that were left on the front desk. I could still tell that Gabe was sniggering silently to himself; it's just how he is, when he finds something funny. The surgeon thanked me and walked off.

"Well, isn't that **adorable**?" Gabe cooed and made kissy-faces at me mockingly. I growled at him and lobbed the towel at his face and limped towards the Old Ward; praying that **none** of the morons have fucked around with my tools and the heating again.

* * *

I've already thought up the next few chapters and the storyline for this character's storyline. I hope you'll enjoy them!

Please review and let me know what you think! (It was very difficult to keep RONI in character...Any tips on keeping her in character would be greatly appreciated.)


	3. Voices

**Adjustment Series;**

**Book Two;**

"**Adjusting My Behaviour"**

**By Maria Torres**

**Chapter Two: Voices**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh! You piece of crap!" I yelled in frustration, giving the fuse box yet another kick. Obviously, it was wet and cold outside, so those wimpy, **useless** paramedics couldn't take the coldness and "only wanted to turn the temperature up a degree or two" and of course, they mistook the fuse box for a thermostat and broke the damn thing! And who in this place can fix it? **Me**.

* * *

_You are incorrect. Dr. Freebird had been known to fix the electricity down there before._

_Tch, shut up!_

_

* * *

_

_Seriously...How in the hell can they mistake a thermostat for a freaking fuse box! ?_

_I do not know how they would either, Dr. Torres. More research is necessary._

_You starting to get on my nerves!_

_

* * *

_

It didn't help that my leg was still feeling sore, after what happened earlier this morning. After a few unsuccessful attempts of getting the power back on, I decided to hunt down the big guy to see if he can fix the wiring up again. I mean, Tomoe told me that he's done it once, so...He shouldn't have any problems in fixing it up again, right?

I limped back into Resurgam and headed straight towards Hank's Office. However, Gabe was half-running, half-jogging down the hallway.

"Heh, what's got you all wired up, Gabe? Got another "hottie" as your patient today?" I teased, poking my tongue out at him.

"Never mind that now...Esha's warned me about another freaking accident that she witnessed on the way into work today, I've gotta gather the other paramedics, as the telephone systems down for maintenance." Gabe rushed out, panting slightly.

"Whatever, hey you seen the big guy around this morning?"

"Uh...I think he was walking with his patient into work this morning. She's coming in for a post-operation exam later, just to make sure that she can...walk normally again."

I grinned at the thought of Hank and Claire walking into work together and was about to open my mouth to ask something, but Gabe cut me off.

"If you want any details, go talk to the gossip couple. Y'know, Emma and Darnell." Gabe smirked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, he walked on ahead and shouted, "Later."

Continuing to hobble, I headed towards a supply closet and found myself an icepack and bandaged it to my leg. It felt good having the cold icepack sooth the burning, irritation on my leg. I checked my watch and remembered that I had to go and check up on Naomi and Alyssa quickly. Naomi was due to get out of here today, but...Somehow I don't think the weather is gonna let her, plus if Alyssa knows that Naomi's nearby, she'll start wondering around with Chloe again and cause the nurses a hell of a lot of stress.

_You'll end up alone y'know._

I stopped in my tracks and looked around the corridor to find the owner of the voice. I presumed that I probably just heard someone talking from one of the patient's rooms. I hummed a low tune and tucked my hands behind my head and walked leisurely down the corridor.

_That temper...It's not going to be tolerable for much longer... _The voice sung.

What the-? There it is again... I turned round and yelled, "Alright, this isn't funny! Who's there?"

* * *

_Doctor, is it possible that you are suffering from Auditory hallucinations?_

_So what if I am suffering from them! ?_

_New symptom observed; Auditory Hallucinations._

_A light blue tag flashed up on the screen and disappeared. This had to be the second or third one now and I was beginning to get a little anxious. Gabe had been talking to Esha earlier this week about RONI spewing out some nonsense about a diagnosis that he hasn't started._

_Crap..H-Hey, RONI?_

_Yes, Doctor Torres. What is your request?_

_Where do those...light blue tag thingys disappear off to?_

_They are sent to a patient file within this machine._

_Are you able to delete these files?_

_I am not able to unless given direct orders by Esha Patel._

_Damn..._

_

* * *

_

_I'm here, but I am somewhere you can't see me._

I mentally slapped myself round the face and shrugged off the feeling. Heh, I must really not be getting enough sleep if I'm hearing things. Resuming my limp towards Naomi's room, I felt a burning sensation across my chest that speeded up towards my neck. The room suddenly flashed between hot and cold, as I was shivering violently. I knew what was coming next, the terrible, throat-burning cough that tasted metallic. As quietly as possible, I covered my mouth and let out a phlegm-filled cough. I pulled back my hands and swore to myself and hastily wiped my mouth. Fortunately, I was the only one in the area, so I knew no one would've seen me carry out that cough.

* * *

_New symptom-_

_RONI! Please...Don't say anything! Just save it to the file and don't say anything!_

_I detect slight tension in your vocal chords...Is it possible that you're slightly apprehensive?_

_RONI! Shush!_

_

* * *

_Naomi's Room

I tapped on the door and walked in with a large grin on my face. I had thrown away the gloves I was wearing earlier and replaced them with a fresher pair. They were getting old anyway.

"Hey Naomi!" I called out chirpily, "How are ya?"

The medical examiner slowly sat up and smiled at me, as I walked in with some food for her.

"I'm fine...Thank you." She replied.

"Heh, for what? It was the kid who did all the work. I was there for support. If it's anything I should be the one thanking you" I giggled, setting down the tray and taking a seat next to her bed.

Naomi laughed for a little while and then searched around in a carrier bag next to her and pulled out a small, white box that was thin in width, but long in length.

"Here, take this. A token of my gratitude..." She said, handing me the box. I was flabbergasted, I hadn't been given a present before. I hesitantly took the box from her and opened it up. Inside, was a pure white, sparkling recorder that had light green, twinkling tints on the buttons. Naomi smiled at me and handed me a smaller box.

"That's the data Little Guy and I think you should have...I've given a recorder similar to that one to the surgeon." She explained, "Can you guess what we've given you in the data?" Naomi whispered sadly.

"Rose's last words..." I replied hesitantly, being wary not to strain my throat and cause another wave of coughs, "Thank you...You don't know how...Grateful I am to receive this." I could feel the tears trickle down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped them away and gave the older woman a quick hug.

"Naomi!" I heard a chirpy, sing-song voice enter the room. It was Alyssa, she had a wide smile and had Chloe tucked under her arm and a book under the other. She kicked the door shut and merrily skipped over and placed Chloe down on a nearby chair. Alyssa looked up through her fringe that was re-growing over her good eye and beamed wider and ran over to hug my legs, "Maria!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"H-Hey!" I chuckled, trying to get the young girl to let go, "Shouldn't you be doing this to your mom?" Naomi giggled slightly and bent over slowly to pick the child up and placed her onto her bed. She took the book from Alyssa and skimmed the front cover of the book.

"This book again? Don't you get tired of hearing the same story?" Naomi asked the child tiredly.

"Nope! It's my **favourite** book!" She squeaked, giggling.

"Is it because you're imagining you as the princess and that special someone as your prince?" I teased, winking at Alyssa and laughing with her.

"What boy? Do you mean Little Guy, Alyssa?" Naomi asked quizzically, raising her eyebrow in confusion. We just laughed harder at our private joke. My breath caught in my throat, as I let out a harsh cough. Naomi stared at me, her eyes full of concern.

"Maria..." Naomi began.

"Heh, it's nothing! Just a cough, I better go...The heating in the Old Ward needs fixing. Later Naomi! Bye Alyssa!"

"Bye!" Alyssa's cheery voice sung, as I left Naomi's room. The kid was walking down the hallway with some charts in his hand; he seemed to be too busy to notice where he was going, as he looked up from his charts and stared at the signs blankly.

"What's up kid? You lost?"

"Hm? No, I was...Looking for you, actually."

"Really? Well, you found me. What's up?"

"It's, uh...What would you call something that's been given to you to express their gratitude?" I resisted an urge to snort loudly, but instead I looked at him disbelievingly. The kid was shuffling around a little bit and kept running his hand through his hair. He had a light pink flush slowly growing on his face.

"Haha, it's called a present kid! Now, if that's all I'll be-"

"No, n-no wait. There's something else I'd like to ask you!"

"Hm?" This was the first time the kid every interrupted someone. More specifically, the first time he's interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Why did you...dry my hair?"

I felt my cheeks grow warmer, "Oh...Well, uh...You had your hands full and well...I just didn't want you catching a cold...?" _Well that sounded convincing_ *rolls eyes mentally*

"Oh..."

"See you later, kid." I chuckled and attempted to walk normally for awhile. I saw a small white figure at the end of the corridor. I smiled widely and waved to her. She smiled and waved back too and then resumed her normal blank composure.

"What's the matter?" I asked Rose. Rose lifted a thin, wispy finger and pointed at the recorder.

"Huh, this...? Wh-What about it?"

Rose didn't say anything she just pointed at the recorder again.

"You...Want me to play it or something?"

Rose nodded.

"Well...Alright then."

I pressed the play button and heard a thick French accent on the other end.

_Recording started, August 7__th__. Two days ago, I verified the sample collected from the biopsy. I have succeeded in extracting the virus and will begin cultivating it as a sample. Compared to the mononegavirales there are __**24**__ similarities found and- _

_**Dad**__! Hey __**Dad**__! Sheesh...!_

I laughed at the tone of voice Rose was using with her dad.

_R-Rose! Give that back!_

_**No**__! It's time for dinner!_

Heh, it's surprising to see how much she's changed over those years.

_Oh, is it? Haha... I didn't even notice. I'm sorry._

_Sheesh, you __**never**__ hear me when you're working! No more work for you until we're done eating!_

_Haha, well you got me. I accept my defeat. Alright, let's go to the dining room. What's for dinner today?_

_Yay...! Dinner, dinner!_

Rose smiled at the memory and joined in with the laughter, however she couldn't produce a single noise.

_H-Hey! Don't run! You'll trip and hurt yourself!_

I could hear a small crashing noise come from the recorder. I sniggered slightly and pressed the pause button.

"Haha, your dad must've been really worried about you, huh Rose?" I asked the ghost. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

This was a tricky chapter to get my head around. Please let me know what you think! :D

Was there too much RONI in this chapter? Not enough RONI in this chapter? Was she in character this chapter?


End file.
